1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Poen
Poen somehow wound up in Gaia. He came from a small medieval village somewhere in the great beyond, and views his ability as a curse. However, Poen is willing to share it with those who would not abuse it, and willingly eases others' pain. Abilities Poen has the ability to feel others' pain for them, and is unable to turn it off. * Any pain felt by a person is immediately transferred to Poen once he enters the area. * He absorbs the pain, not the actual injury or cause of pain. * The ability only applies ot physical pain, not emotional turmoil. * Once Poen leaves the area, the pain returns to the original person. Poen's sword allows him to transfer his pain into it, and then release it on anyone unfortunate enough to touch his prized blade. Any injury he causes with this blade is not directed at him, but absorbed by the sword instead. Backstory Poen lived in a quiet village for his entire life, working alongside an apothecary. Although he was a sub-par herbalist, his powers were valuable to the towns folk. He eased their pain and suffering, and in return they provided him with anything he needed. In a single night, his entire village was destroyed by bandits. After raiding the town for anything valuable, the thieves slaughtered the towns people and burnt the village to the ground. Poen was there when the villagers were rounded up and slaughtered, and although racked with immense pain, he managed to escape. Another year was spent hunting down and killing every last one of the thieves responsible for his town's distruction. Revenge brought him nothing but more pain. CU Poen's first days in 1919 were painful. After learning of his strange ability, some of the people in 1919 began to test it out and abuse it. Although used to immense pain, his flinches and winces were seen by others in 1919, who forced him to relocate himself in order to spare him of the pain. After getting past most of his hesitations with modern technology, Poen fell in love with Zoey and helped her to obtain a soul. The two of them happily live together somewhere on Gaia, where they can blush and giggle and poke each other to their hearts' content. Poen likes to dress as a knight and pretend to save his fair lady Zoey from dangerous monsters. AU As an AU character, Poen is ignorant of all modern phrases, technology, and devices. He views most magic as the dark arts, and anyone with magic abilities as wizards, witches, and sorcerers. Strange creatures are automatically labeled as monsters or demons. Poen had to be taught how to use the toilet, what toilet paper was, and about proper bathing. He was called a pedo when he explained that people from his village married at a young age, and became very confused (having earlier been taught that pedos were monsters to be feared and destroyed). This character was inspired by the song ''[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mgSCKXSp9M ''King of Pain.] Category:Straight Male Category:Magicfags Category:Calamity Category:Heroes